Before We Were Even Thought Of
by AllyKnight
Summary: When Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione leave their kids in the same house together, the mischief begins. Join Hugo, James, and Lily as they travel back to 1997 and drag a reluctant Al and Rose along with them. Time travel fic.
1. Looking For Something

**Okay, so I know this plot has been overdone, but I thought it would be fun to make my own version and add some evil (or not so evil) twists xD Anyways, enjoy the first chapter, dahlings :D**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I am a very wealthy Scottish woman that wrote a successful book series that millions of fans have loved for years. That's why I wrote this story and posted it on this website, even though I can publish it and make money off of it.  
...Not. I wish though. But yeah, just saying - I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah... You get the picture.

* * *

**

"I don't know, Hugo." Rose Weasley said cautiously. "Do you really think we should be doing this?"

"Relax, Rosie," Hugo grinned. Of course his sister wouldn't be too thrilled about his idea. But he just felt like it had to be done. "Mum used it most of her third year, remember? It can't be too dangerous."

"She only used it to go a few hours back in time though!" She twirled her hair around her finger, something she always did when she was nervous. "I don't think it was meant to go a few years back, let alone over two decades ago!"

"Rose, do us all a favor and shut up," James gave an exasperated sigh. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"_Worst that could happen?"_ She shrieked. "Do you have any idea how much danger you're putting all of us through?"

"Rosie, I doubt anything will happen. Besides, don't you want to see what mum and dad were like at our age? Don't you want to see Uncle Fred? Or Teddy's dad? Or Uncle Harry's godfather? Ah, here it is," Hugo added the last part as he found a gold chain with an hourglass attached to it. He had been searching everywhere in his mother's study the past hour for this.

"Of course I'd like to see them! But I'd like to know that if and when we do ever see them, that it'll be safe an risk-free," The bushy redhead answered.

"Guys, I kind of agree with her," Al stated, which had reminded the others that he was in the same room as them. He had been sitting on the sofa keeping to himself the whole time - his siblings and cousins had almost completely forgotten about him.

"Al, you're no fun," James whined. "There's no way you can possibly be my brother!"

"Alright, I've got an idea then," Hugo smiled. "James, Lily, and I will go, and the two of you stay here and make sure mum, dad, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny don't find out what we're up to."

"NO!" Al and Rose screamed together. "We can't let you lot go off on your own," Rose added.

"Exactly," Al agreed. "What if something were to happen to my little sister? She didn't do anything to deserve it!"

"Well, I'm going whether you like it or not," Lily interjected stubbornly. "So you'll just have to deal with it."

"Face it, you two. We're going no matter what you think. You guys can stay in this time or come with us, but you'll never change our minds," James stated.

Albus sighed. It was a lost cause. His brother and sister were as stubborn as his parents, if not worse. He decided to give up.

"Alright, I'll come with you. Rosie, you can keep arguing if you like, but you won't get anywhere. They won't give up."

Rose continued twirling her hair. Her cousin was right. She knew that she wouldn't win this battle - Hugo has been talking about time travel for ages, and it was safe to assume that James and Lily have been too. She wanted to go herself - she wanted to see how things were before the Battle of Hogwarts. She wanted had always wanted to meet her Uncle Fred and others that have died during the second war. It was one of her greatest desires.

"Fine, have it your way then," Rose glared at her brother. "I'll come to make sure you lot don't get too reckless. But I'm going to leave a note to mum and dad telling them where we are."

"Rose, for a smart girl, you're pretty stupid," Hugo groaned. "Imagine how much trouble we'll be in once they read your note. They'll probably take our wands away and have Uncle Percy baby-sit us whenever they go out!" He shuddered at that thought. He tried to avoid Uncle Percy as much as possible so he wouldn't have to be the victim of one of his dull conversations. "Then maybe we shouldn't go at all then!" Rose said."No, definitely no, Rosie!" James exclaimed. "We already told you that we're going no matter what,"

"Well, either you let me write a note and we go, or I'll tell my mum that you four have been looking through her stuff!" Rose smirked. She knew she would win this now. Her mum was very protective of her stuff and she had made it well known that nobody was to enter her study without permission. They were bound to get in loads of trouble if she told. Much to her surprise, Lily lightly smacked her arm. "Rose, think about it. If you write that note, all of us - including you - will get in trouble. If you tell on us, all of us - including you - will get in trouble. Neither of these options benefits you."

She hadn't thought of that. "Well - well - maybe we can send Teddy an owl about what we're doing. He can tell our parents what we did, save us if need be, then we all come back to our own time and Teddy erases our parents' memories," Rose smiled. She thought it was a pretty good idea, actually.

"Fine," Hugo said and raised his hands in defeat. "You win. Go owl him right now," Rose grabbed some parchment and a quill from her mother's desk and began to write. She rolled it up and tied it to Athena's - her owl - leg and watched the bird fly out the window.

"Ready, Rose?" Al asked. She nodded as he grabbed her hand. She gave Lily her other hand, and the five teenagers formed a circle.

"How many times do you reckon I should turn this thing?" Hugo asked.

"Dunno," James replied. "Maybe you should ask Rose or Al - I expect they would know something about this," he looked up to the two hopefully but disappointment took over his face as Rose and Al shook their heads.

"I think you should turn it twenty-six times," Lily answered. "I'm only guessing here, but I think you should do one turn for every year. Rose nodded. It made sense, if you think about it.

"Come on, Hugo. Try it," she urged her brother. "There's a good chance it'll work,"

"Alright then," Hugo began turning the small hourglass and put the chain around his neck after the final turn.

There was a flash of white light and they were gone.

* * *

**So nothing too exciting happened in this chapter xD This was merely the introduction, and I promise the next chapter will be better :D  
Reviews are welcome ;] **


	2. Spending the Holidays at Grandma's

**Chapter two is up (: I rushed to get this done as soon as possible, so if there's any errors or mistakes just tell me :D I don't think there is, but I could be wrong. Enjoy, dahlings (:**

**

* * *

**

The five teenagers fell down in face-first in about a foot of snow. Rose slowly got up, ignoring the sharp pain in her ankle, and observed her surroundings. Hugo and her cousins were all within arm's distance of her, and they were beginning to rise as well.

"Are you all right, Rosie?" Her younger brother asked. Rose nodded. "But you're limping."

"It's nothing, Hugo," She assured. "What about you and the others? Are you fine?"

"I'm perfectly fine," The redhead answered. "But I don't know about those three," he said, pointing at James, Al, and Rose.

Rose looked nervously at her cousins, all of whom smiled at her and nodded, assuring her that they were unscathed.

"Where are we?" Lily questioned.

Rose looked around once more. The place looked like their grandparents' house, but there were some slight differences. "I think…I think we're at the Burrow,"

"But time turners are supposed to take you back in time at the same location you were at before," Al added.

James shrugged. "Don't worry about it. The thing is bloody old. It could just be a glitch that's developed through out the years," "But -" Rose began, but Lily interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, Rosie. We're at grandma and grandpa Weasley's house right now, aren't we? Let's just go knock on the door and tell them what happened," Lily made it sound so simple, but I still saw a flaw in her plan.

"Lils, we're _twenty-six years in the past._ If we show up at the door, everyone will have a heart attack," Rose reminded her.

Lily gave an exasperated sigh before she spoke again. "Well, then what are we going to do? We can't stay in the snow forever, you know."

"Lily's right, Rose," If she didn't see his lips move, Rose never would have believed that Al had said that. The two usually agreed on _everything._ The fact that they didn't see eye to eye this one time came as a shock to Rose.

"What do you mean?" She inquired. "We can't just go knocking on their door, but we can't stay out here either. We're stuck."

"Neither of the options are necessarily great, but we have to do something and I think that we should explain to them who we are," Al looked up at Rose and gave a feeble attempt at a smile.

"Besides, we can always obliviate them after Teddy comes to the rescue," Hugo added. Rose groaned.

"What's the guarantee that Teddy will come?" Rose questioned. "Why can't we just use the time turner to go back to our time?"

Hugo gave a sheepish look. "Well, you see - I kind of…sat on it,"

"WHAT?" Rose yelled. "DID YOU BREAK IT?"

"Well, uhm…kind of," He took out the small gold hourglass showing his sister that it was split neatly in half. Rose got up to smack her younger brother, but instead let out a howl of pain when she put pressure on her right ankle.

"Rosie, come on," James tried to sound sympathetic. "You're obviously hurt, and grandma Weasley knows a lot of healing spells. I think we should go see them."

The redhead groaned and muttered several complaints, but eventually caved in. With her left arm around Hugo and her right around Al for support, they slowly made their way to the entranceway of the Burrow.

"Look on the bright side, Rosie, they might give us Christmas presents," Lily beamed. Rose gave a soft laugh. Leave it to her cousin to be thinking about presents at this time.

"Ugh, I just hope I don't get another Weasley sweater," James complained. "I have enough to last a lifetime.

Albus rolled his eyes at this, and rapped on the wooden door three times. Expecting to see her grandmother's kind face, she let out a small gasp when she saw a tall, redheaded man with a half-eaten mince pie in his hands answer the door.

"Who're you?" His face twisted in confusion. He looked a lot like Hugo, but his eyes were exactly like Rose's. The teenaged girl's eyes widened as she mouthed the word "dad" to Hugo.

"Uh…" James started.

"Ron," Calling her father by his first time gave Rose an odd feeling. "We're your kids."

The mince pie in his hands fell to the ground as his eyes widened in shock.

"What the bloody hell."

* * *

The five teens from the future were now sitting down on the squashy couches in the Burrow's living room. Mrs. Weasley was kind enough to fix Rose's ankle without questioning who she was, and all of them were now eating chocolate chip cookies she had given them. They were surrounded by younger versions of their parents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles, which was a very odd sight to see.

"You're telling me," Ron began. "That all you lot are my _kids? _From the _future?"_

"Not _all of us_," Hugo said with a mouthful of cookie. "Just me and Rosie," he put an arm around his sister to identify who "Rosie" was.

"Well then who are the other three?" The messy black hair, round glasses, and lightning-bolt scar immediately told Rose that this was a younger version of her Uncle Harry.

"They're our cousins," she explained. James shoved Al right in front of Harry.

"Look at him - he looks exactly like you!" He said excitedly. "People say I do too, but I think I resemble mum a lot more - same goes for Lily."

"Hold on a minute," Harry had his hands around his temples, obviously trying to take all of this in. "Who exactly am I married to?"

Lily was now facing Ginny and began waving her arm madly. "Hi mum!" She beamed. Ginny's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"YES!" Rose spun around to look at Uncle Harry once again, who had just jumped up and began punching the air in victory. His cheeks flushed as soon as he saw all sets of eyes on him. The six Weasley brothers now glaring at him. "Oh, I mean," his eyes widened and his jaws dropped, trying to look as shocked as everyone else. "what the..?"

Ron didn't buy this, and gave his best friend a sharp blow on the head. "What the bloody hell was that about, mate?"

Harry was now rubbing his head. "I - I dunno," On the inside, however, Harry was celebrating. He has been harboring feelings for his best friend's little sister since the beginning of the year, and he was thrilled to find out that he would end up marrying her.

"I think Harry needs to have a little talk with us," Two identical redheads said in unison. Rose smiled when she saw them. One of them - she wasn't sure who - was her Uncle Fred. She didn't care that both of them were shooting daggers with their eyes at her favorite uncle, or the fact that their fists were clenched - none of that really mattered. This was the first time she's ever laid eyes on Fred Weasley, and excitement flooded her mind as she began to think of all the things they could do together before she had to return to her own time.

"No," A threatening voice broke her thoughts. She looked up to see Aunt Ginny standing in front of Uncle Harry, her arms spread out in defense. "We aren't together yet, and I don't know when we ever will be, but until that time comes, you two won't be doing anything to Harry." She glared at the twins, who shrunk back in fear.

"How do we even know that this lot is from the future for sure?" Arthur Weasley spoke up. "They could be impostors for all we know, and that possibility is very likely in these times."

"That's very true, dear," Molly's voice was filled with concerned. "Prove to us that you're my grandchildren."

"Hmm…" James face was twisted with concentration.

"Don't hurt yourself, James," Al laughed. "Here, how about this? Dad's right hand has scars spelling out _I must not tell lies_ in his own handwriting, due to a blood quill that this toad-looking lady made him use in his fifth year."

Harry gave a small gasped. Nobody outside of Dumbledore's Army knew this, but he didn't believe that these were he's kids right away. There was the possibility that someone in the DA had told them about this, after all.

"That's true," he spoke. "But that's not enough information for me to believe you."

"Oh! I've got it!" Hugo exclaimed. He took out the broken time turner and showed it to a girl his age he assumed to be his mother. "We took this from your study and used it to get here. I kind of broke it, but it has your name on it still," Hermione looked at the engraved script on the bottom of the time turner. It was true, this was _her _time turner. It was in _her _handwriting.

"Sorry that I broke it, mum, it was an accident I -" Hugo began, but he was interrupted by Ron.

"Sorry, did you just call her _mum?_ I thought you were my kid!" Ron said accusingly.

"That's completely true. But you see, _someone _had to give birth to us," Hugo said cheekily. Rose and Lily giggled.

The look on Ron's face was priceless. "Me - Hermione - what?" His ears were turning red. Fred and George started laughing.

"Ah, little brother, you -"

"Hooked up with -"

"Bookworm Granger, over here," The twins said together.

"No, there has to be some sort of mistake," Hermione said in disbelief.

"We aren't lying, Aunt 'Mione. Use some Veritaserum on us if you have to," Lily spoke up.

"I believe them," Molly Weasley said softly. "And they'll have to spend the holidays with us until they find a way back in their own time."

"Molly, are you sure?" Arthur asked nervously. "They could be -"

"No, Arthur!" Molly scolded. "I believe that these kids are my grandchildren! Who wouldn't? He," she pointed at Albus. "looks exactly like Harry, and the resemblance between him," she pointed at Hugo. "and Ron is striking."

"I suppose you're right." Her husband gave in. "But where can they stay? The house is crowded as it is."

"You still have the tent, haven't you?" She asked. "There'll be room for the five of them there. And it is quite comfortable."

"I'll go fetch it then and set it up in the garden," Arthur Weasley began to walk out the door. "Anything else?" he added.

"No, everything is fine for now," She assured as she watched her husband exit the house.

"So can we stay?" Rose asked hopefully. The answer was obvious, but she needed to know for sure.

"Kids," Rose could've sworn she saw her grandmother's eyes water up. "get ready to spend the holidays at grandma's."

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked xD I swear, things will get a lot more exciting next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this though :D Again, tell me if you spot any errors and I'll fix them.**

**Reviews would be lovely ;D**


	3. Of Tents, Uncles, and Confrontations

**I haven't updated in a _longlonglong _time, guys D: You can all take turns slapping me. **

**See, I'm not going to lie and say that I've been busy with things, because I haven't. I've barely done anything at all since I last updated, other than use tumblr T.T Yes, I know that I'm a bad person, but please excuse me laziness and just be happy that I've updated.**

**Oh, and an anonymous reviewer asked me to give Fred an _afro. _If you're still reading my story, anon, can I please ask why Fred Weasley must have an afro? It seems, well, irrelevant xD And I know you told me not to ask, but I'm curious about it now, and it's just...yeah. Please explain your desire to see the hottest Weasley with an afro.**

**Enjoy the story! :D

* * *

**

The five teens from the future were all dressed in their pajamas and ready for bed. When Rose found out they'd be sleeping in a tent, she wasn't too fond of the idea. She hated anything outdoors-y and sleeping in a tent for who-knows-how-long didn't seem very, well, _clean. _She gave a big sigh of relief when she discovered that the inside of the tent was much like a small flat, though the lingering smell of cats still got to her.

"It'll be like one big sleepover!" Lily cried happily after she finished brushing her teeth.

Hugo grimaced. "A sleepover with my sister and girl cousin. Yeah, real pleasant."

"And need I remind you that you've been sleeping in the same house as Al and me for the past thirteen years? So sleeping in the same tent as us shouldn't be a very big deal," James pointed out.

"Oh, shut up," Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't ruin my fun."

"Knock, knock," A voice came from the entrance of the tent. Rose spun around to see one of the Weasley twins coming in. "Everyone decent?"

Al snorted. "Why bother asking after you've already come in?"

"Well, excuse me for trying to be polite," He chuckled. "Anyways, mum told me to bring this to you lot in case you get thirsty throughout the night," He indicated toward the tray her was holding, which had a pitcher of water and five empty cups on it.

"Thanks," Rose took the tray from her soon-to-be uncle and set it down on the table. "Not to be rude, but who exactly are you?"

The red head laughed. "I'm Fred Weasley, the better-looking twin of course! But I think the better question is, who are you? I haven't caught any of your names yet."

"I'm Rose, and dare I say that I'm the most sensible one out of all of us," Al coughed. "But I suppose my cousin, Al, isn't too bad either," She quickly added.

"That's better," The dark-haired boy grinned. "I'm Al, like she said, though my real name is Albus Severus. I'll hex you if you call me that though."

Fred snorted. "I ought to buy Harry and Ginny a baby naming book for Christmas. But why'd they name you after that greasy git? Too much firewhiskey, eh?"

"Dunno why," Al grew red. "They've only told me that I was named after two great headmasters, that's all."

"Snape? Headmaster?" Fred shuddered. "Glad we dropped out."

"You dropped out?" Rose was fuming. Dead or not, her uncle should've respected school more. "Uncle George never told me that!"

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Really? Shame. I thought the two of us would be bragging to our darling nieces and nephews about all of our greatest achievements. Looks like we get boring in the future," He looked very disappointed at this, but shook it off and spoke again. "Who are you three?" He pointed at Lily, James, and Hugo.

"I'm the marvelous James Potter, of course!" James smirked. "Currently the biggest prankster _and _ladies' man at Hogwarts. You can bow before me if you so choose, but there's really no - OW!"

It took a moment for Rose to register that Lily had just thrown a pillow at her brother, but as soon a s she realized what had happened, she began laughing with the others.

"Don't listen to him, he's an idiot," The youngest of the group stated. "I'm Lily, and I'm unfortunately the idiot's sister."

"She's evil though, so don't fall for her so-called 'charm.' She's being imperiused by a Slytherin, y'know," Al said with a very serious look on his face.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I send one letter to mum and dad about you being a sex god…" she began.

Fred had a very amused expression on his face. "What's this about my ickle nephy-poo?"

"Don't call me that ever again, Uncle Fred," Albus said with a look of disgust.

"Merlin, don't call me 'Uncle,' it makes me feel ancient," Fred grimaced.

"Hey that's what Uncle George says! Though mum says we still have to call him that. Something about respecting your elders," Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Say, you haven't told me your name yet. And why do you guys keep mentioning George, but not me?" Fred asked suspiciously.

Rose's throat tightened, and she could see everyone else in the room (besides Fred, of course,) stiffen.

"Oh, well, I'm Hugo - Rosie's brother, and…and…" He stuttered, his ears now very red.

Fred looked horrified. "I didn't become the next Percy and abandon my family, do I? No, I'd rather die than - "

"Don't say that!" Rose yelled.

"And why not?

"Because - because - "

"Look, Uncle Fred," Al began, hoping to save his favorite cousin.

"Fred. Just Fred," He corrected.

"Look, Fred, I think it's best that we don't tell you too much about the future. It could be dangerous, y'know?" Al said.

Fred Weasley looked slightly crestfallen. "It's alright, I suppose. But can you at least tell me one thing about the future me?"

"Erm…you never marry," Rose told him. It was true, and safe to say without giving too much away.

"Oh. Why? I was actually thinking about proposing to Angelina sometime after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Does she turn me down? Is there another bloke? I've caught her staring at George a few times, but there's still the possibility that she thought it was me and was staring at the wrong person, right?" He started panicking.

Lily gave an obnoxiously loud sigh. "Oh, will you look at the time? It's quite late, and I want to get up bright and early tomorrow morning. Good night, Fred!" And she began to push him out of the tent.

"But…"

"I said good night, Fred!" And she finally managed to get her uncle out of the tent and zipped the entrance.

"That was close," She said, collapsing onto a chair.

They couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Harry, could I have a word with you?" Hermione asked. She stood at the entrance of Ron's bedroom. Harry sat up on his bed to get a better look at her.

"Sure, 'Mione," He yawned.

She sat down on Ron's bed, feeling grateful that he was currently in the shower and wouldn't overhear this conversation.

"How long have you fancied her?"

Harry flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come off it, Harry!" The bushy-haired girl groaned. "Don't think I - or anyone else, for that matter - haven't forgotten that little scene you made a few hours ago. Everyone's been really curious about it."

He sighed and raised his hands up in defeat. "Since the beginning of the year."

Hermione beamed. "I knew it!"

"What d'you mean?" Harry said uncomfortably.

"I'm your best friend. Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at her, or develop this lovesick look on your face every time Ginny enters the room," Hermione smirked. You should ask her out."

"She doesn't like me like that anymore, though," Harry looked down disappointedly. "I'm just another older brother now and she's going out with _Dean," _He added extra venom to his name. "We'll never be together.

This earned him a smack on the head.

"You're so thick, Harry," Hermione groaned. "You found out just a few hours that you'll end up having three kids with her. If you two aren't together at some point in time, you'd be in Azkaban for rape," She considered this for a moment. "Never mind that, her brothers would be the ones in Azkaban got murdering you."

Harry grimaced.

"That's the problem then! I can't ask her to be my girlfriend or Ron will kill me! It's a suicide mission!"

"Don't worry about Ron. He'll be angry at first, but he'll cool down. He's even said that he'd much rather Ginny go out with you than Michael or Dean."

"I dunno, Hermione…"

"Harry, if you love her, just tell her! Her feelings for you haven't completely disappeared, so if you confessed your undying love for her she'd dump Dean in a heartbeat to be with you!" She huffed.

"She'll say no, I just know it," Harry groaned and collapsed on his bed. "She'll never love me as much as I love her again."

"You are such an - "

"Who does Harry love?" The two of them spun around to see Ron enter the room. "And why are you on my bed, 'Mione?"

"It's nothing, Ron. Don't worry about it," Hermione rose and stood to face the both of them. "Remember what I said, Harry, and take things into consideration. Good night, Ron," She closed the door and left.

"She isn't talking about my sister, is she?" The redhead asked.

"No - of course not," Harry answered hastily. "I don't know what that was about, actually."

Ron shrugged. "Women are just mental," He closed his eyes and almost instantly began snoring.

Harry had never appreciated how thick his best friend was up until now.

* * *

**Ron is such an idiot, isn't he? He hits his best friend for indicating that he fancies his little sister, but completely forgets about it a few hours later. -sigh- Gotta love him still, I guess.**

**So, I have a very, very, very small idea of what this story is about. I have the beginning down, as you know, and the confict (the kids are stuck in the past with their parents, timeturner broke, etc), and I have an idea for the resolution and how to end it, but I have no idea what to put in between all of that. I've been improvising so far, but if you have any suggestions about what you'd like to see in this story, please feel free to tell me.**

**By the way, I noticed an error in the last chapter. I said that the _six _Weasley brothers were glaring at Harry, but this takes place during Christmas in the Half-Blood Prince, so Percy wouldn't be there, and Fleur would instead. Ignore said error and just pretend that Fleur Delacour has been in this story the whole time, but just hasn't said anything. xD**

**And here are the ages for the nextgen kids: **

**James: 16**

**Al & Rose: 15**

**Lily & Hugo: 13**

**And you already know how old Harry and everyone else is xD**

**Reviews would be nice ;D**


	4. Christmas and Special Guests

**-Arises from the dead- Hey guys, what's up?  
Juuuust kidding. I haven't died between now and August. I've just kind of, y'know, ignored this story for nearly a year. BUT I HAVE GOOD REASONS!  
You see, I recently found out about the greatness that is Doctor Who back in November, and I've been chillin' out in that fandom and sort of abandoned this one. Oops.  
And also, I tend to procrastinate (but I think that's pretty obvious). Plus, I noticed last night that my review alerts were off. I don't know why, but I must've accidentally turned it off or something. Usually, when I check my email and see that someone's reviewed, I go "oh, I guess I better update my story." But since I haven't been receiving emails from FFN lately I kind of just…forgot.  
Anyways, enjoy! **

**Oh, and yeah. I changed my pen name. I was Remembering the Marauders, but I changed back to my original pen name, AllyKnight.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be publishing stories on this website. I thought that was a bit obvious.**

* * *

Rose woke up just in time to see the small stack of parcels on her bed for a short second just before her cousin jumped on her and started screaming.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS ROSIE! THEY EVEN GOT US PRESENTS! HURRY UP, LET'S OPEN THEM!"

Rose pushed Lily off of her and slowly got out of bed. "I see that, Lils. How could they have gotten us presents though? They only just found out that we even existed last night."

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. But they gave us presents! Let's open them!"

Rose looked around the tent and saw that Hugo, Al, and James were up already, though they looked particularly groggy and all three of them were staring at their beds longingly. She figured her cousin used the same method to get her out of bed to them.

"Hurry up so we can go to sleep again," Hugo groaned.

Rose nodded. "All right then. You go first then Lily, seeing as you seem to be the most enthusiastic about this."

The red head beamed and ran straight to the pile of gifts on her bed. She grabbed the first one on the top and frantically began tearing the wrapping paper off, grinning like an idiot.

"It's a Skiving Snackbox," She grinned. "This will definitely come in handy once we go back to our own time."

"You know we're not allowed to use them though; our parents made Uncle George swear not to give them to us," Al complained. "Something about not wanting us to skip classes."

"Who cares?" James grinned, grabbing a parcel from his own pile that was shaped like a Skiving Snackbox. "I bet we all have one. Go on, open them. We need an excuse to get out of one of Binns's classes, after all."

"Good point," Albus agreed, now grabbing his Snackbox-shaped parcel. With little hesitation, Rose went on and grabbed her present as well.

Within a matter of minutes, the floor of the tent was littered with wrapping paper and there were new presents all about the room. Yes, it wasn't as much as they usually received every Christmas, but it was a good amount considering that they weren't actually expecting anything. Rose had received a copy of _Hogwarts: A History _from her mother. She already had a copy back in her own time, but this version was so interesting. It wasn't full of details about the Battle of Hogwarts or her Uncle Harry like her own copy. It didn't mention her family at all, actually. It made her parents and her plethora of aunts and uncles actually seem…normal.

The five of them have also received their own Weasley jumpers, which they would be able to add to their other dozen or so back at home, and some mince pies. Harry and Ron both pooled their money together to get an assortment of Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Acid Pops and Fizzing Whizzbees for the five of them. How they had all had managed to do all of this in one night was a mystery to Rose.

"Happy Christmas!" A friendly voice called from the entrance of the tent. Molly Weasley entered the tet with a tray with mugs of hot chocolate on top. "Breakfast is ready, but I brought you lot hot chocolate!"

"Thanks grandmum," Al and James said in unison, each grabbing a mug for themselves. "And thank you for the gifts," Albus added. "We feel terrible that we haven't anything to give."

"Oh, nonsense," The elderly woman smiled. "Your company was a gift itself. I hope the jumpers fit you all right – I had to guess the sizes."

"They're perfect, thanks," Rose assured. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you find the time to make these?"

"Oh, I was up all night working on them," Molly explained. "With the help of Phleg-Fleur and Ginny, of course. The others would have helped, but they went to Hogsmeade overnight to get something for all of you."

"Thank you grandma, I love all of my gifts!" Lily gave Molly a tight hug, then pulled away to grab a mug from the tray she was holding."

"It was nothing, Lily dear," She smiled. "Now I want all of you to freshen up – we have some special guests over at the moment."

* * *

The five of them were now trudging through the thick snow to get to the Burrow.

"Who do you think the special guest are?" Hugo asked excitedly.

"Maybe Dumbledore?" Albus suggested.

"What if it's Voldemort?" James asked.

"Now you're just talking rubbish. Why would they invite Voldemort to the Burrow for Christmas?" Hugo asked.

"Maybe they decided it was time for an awesome battle between him and dad?" He suggested.

Lily slapped his arm. "Why would they want that? They're trying to protect dad from Voldemort, not see who would win in a battle."

"Well excuse me for hoping for a bit of excitement."

"Enough of this," Rose ordered before the two of them started arguing. "When do you think Teddy will show up?"

"Who cares? We just got here!" Hugo said.

"Do you think he even got the – "

"Happy Christmas!" A voice interrupted. Rose realized that they were all standing outside the entrance of the Burrow, and Hermione Granger was standing at the doorway smiling at them.

"Happy Christmas!" Lily replied. Hugo rushed inside to discover who the special guests were, not even bothering to say hello to his teenage mother.

"Where are they? Who're the special guests?" He asked, tracking snow all over the floor.

"Here they are then, Hugo," Molly replied, gesturing to two people sitting on one of the couches. They were both drinking hot chocolate themselves and they looked as if they just got out of a deep conversation with Harry and Ron, who were sitting across from them. The woman was small, almost pixie-like with mousy brown hair. The man next to her looked gray and tired and he looked like he could use a new set of robes, for his were tattered and worn.

"Well that's rubbish," Hugo said, crestfallen. "I was hoping it would be Father Christmas." Al nudged Hugo's side with his elbow, indicating for him to shut up.

"It's all right then," the woman smiled. Rose noted that she looked like the type of person who was always happy and carefree, though the dark times they were currently going through made it hard for her to smile. "I'm Tonks."

The man next to her stood up and shook each of their hands. "Remus Lupin," he introduced. "We've heard so much about you already."

Rose immediately understood who the couple was. She locked eyes with Albus and mouthed "Teddy's parents" to him. Her cousin nodded, mouthing "I know" back at her.

"I'm Rose Weasley, Ron and Hermione's daughter," She shook hands with Tonks and Lupin, giving each of them a friendly smile. "My brother is the one that thought you were Father Christmas,"

"That reminds us,"

"The two of us –"

"-wrote a song-"

"-for Ron and Hermione!" The twins said, clearly eager to share this song with the others.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"First comes love,"

"Then comes marriage,"

"Then comes Rose and Hugo in a baby carriage!"

Hermione rolled her eyes while Ron's ears went red as he said "very original, you two." The rest, however, were in a fit of giggles.

When the laughter died down, the introductions continued. "I'm James Sirius Potter," James shook hands with his godbrother's father.

"Git, he doesn't need to know your full name," Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm Lily Luna Potter."

"But you just did the same thing!"

"But I can get away with it!"

Albus sighed and faced Tonks and Lupin. "Don't mind them, they're always arguing. I'm Albus Potter, by the way,"

"So what do you think of 1997, Albus?" Tonks asked. Remus engrossed himself in a conversation with the other four, sharing the worst flavour of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean they've had the misfortune of eating.

"It's weird, really. Everyone's so young and my mum and dad aren't even going out. But it's a load of fun to see how everything was back in the past."

"You five are so lucky," Tonks said, with a hint of envy in her voice. "I would love to time travel. It seems exciting. But don't you think you lot could ruin things by messing with time?"

Al shrugged. "I suppose we could. We don't really know much about time-turners, we just know that Aunt Hermione used to use one. Couldn't be too dangerous then, can it?"

"I guess," Tonks agreed. "Just don't go and kill your uncle or something. Could make things bad," She laughed. Albus stiffened, though Tonks didn't seem to notice.

"Breakfast time!" Molly called from the kitchen, causing Al to jump. "I want you all to eat well!"

* * *

Teddy Lupin was out in the Muggle part of London, showing Victoire the fascinating way Muggles created moving pictures. Movies, they called it.

All was going well at the theatre. Victoire was fascinated by the movie they were watching. Teddy himself wasn't paying much attention. It was what Muggles called a chick flick. He was rather enjoying the popcorn though. It was nice to have a magic-free day.

That was until an owl swooped into the movie theatre and landed in his tub of popcorn.

"Athena?" He muttered, wide eyed. He tried to hide the owl behind his popcorn, hoping not too many muggles would notice, but it wasn't helping much.

"Teddy, what is she doing here?" Victoire whisper-yelled. She took off the strange glasses the Muggles gave her – 3V glasses, she believed they called them - and grabbed her jacket from the seat next to her and covered the owl from everyone else's sight.

Teddy took the letter from Athena, wondering what it could possibly be about. Rose rarely sent him letters, unless she was in trouble.

It read:

_Teddy, _

_This goes against my better judgment, but the others convinced me to follow along with them. We took mum's time turner and travelled back to the past; back to when our parents were our age. I'm telling you this in case something were to ever go wrong . If we're not back soon, we absolutely need you to find your way here and help us get back home. _

_Please don't tell mum and dad. They'd kill us. _

_-Rose. _

Teddy sat there, reading the letter in disbelief. His usual blue hair slowly changed to a dark red, which Victoire knew he only had when he was panicking or nervous.

"What is it, Ted?"

Teddy was already running out of the theatre, with Rose's owl flying behind him. Victoire got up and ran after him.

"Vicky, we need to go back to before we were even thought of."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. (: I tried to get this done as soon as possible, seeing as this update is already almost a year late. I hope it wasn't too boring for you. D:**

**I've actually meant to upload this about a week ago, but FFN was being el stupido. . But hey - at least I updated. **

**And I know it's a bit late to write a Christmas fic, but considering I set this during the holidays when I first wrote this, I decided it'd be fun to do so :D **

**I'll try to update soon though. Promise.**

**But reviews would be nice. They'd be really nice. **


	5. Meanwhile

**OHEMGEE, two updates in one day! It's a record! Sure, this is a rather short chapter, but I've supplied you all with two chapters for the time being. So..yeah. Enjoy them.  
Haha, anyways, this chapter takes place in the future with Teddy and Victoire.**

**Disclaimer: I actually got Harry Potter for Christmas. Okay, fine. Let me rephrase that. I got Harry Potter **_**products **_**for Christmas. I don't own the real thing. -wallows in self-pity-**

* * *

_Teddy was already running out of the theatre, with Rose's owl flying behind him. Victoire got up and ran after him.  
__"Vicky, we need to go back to before we were even thought of."_

"What do you mean _before we were even thought of_?" Victoire asked. She was sure her boyfriend had finally cracked.

"We need to go back to the past!" He replied. The two of them were out on the streets now, just outside the theatre. With Athena sitting on Victoire's shoulders, Teddy's hair changing back from red to his favorite shade of turqoise, and both of their wands out, the two were receiving strange looks from Muggle passerby.

"Are you bloody mental?" The French Weasley nearly screamed.

"No, no! Look, here. Just read this letter Rose left me," The Metamorphmagus dug the letter from his pocket and gave it to his girlfriend. There were a few seconds of silence as Victoire read the letter, realization dawning on her face as she finished reading.

"How are we supposed to help them?"

"I've got somewhat of an idea," He shrugged. "C'mere, follow me!" He ran down the street and stopped nearly a block later. Victoire, exasperated, grudgingly ran after him with the bird still tagging along. They were now in a secluded alley, which reeked of garbage and rodents.

"What are we doing here?"

"Disapparating, of course!" Teddy wrapped his arm around her waist. Victoire herself still hadn't had her apparition liscence and had only travelled through side-along apparition twice before. Still, she wasn't used to the feeling of being pulled through a very tight rubber tube. She'd puked her first time apparating and fainted her last. She hoped that the third time was the charm.

They appeared in a small garden in front of a small, cozy-looking house in front of them. Victoire immediately recognized the place to be her Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's house, though the house seemed much shorter than usual. No, hang on, the two of them were only much taller than usual. And then they fell backward.

"AHH!" The blonde screamed. She immediately fell face-first on the ground. Victoire got up and wiped the dirt and grass off her face. She looked over at Teddy, who had also fallen with her.

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Teddy laughed, his hair turning a bright yellow. "We've had worse, Vicky. I didn't mean to apparate on top of their shed!"

She considered for a moment, and decided that it was indeed a funny predicament. "I suppose," She admitted. "What are we doing at Uncle Ron's?"

"Rose said they took her mum's time turner," he answered simply, now walking toward the back entrance. He opened the door, thankful that the Weasleys never locked their doors.

"So we're searching here for clues?" She assumed.

"Exactly," Teddy grinned.

"What're you two doing here?" A new voice questioned. The pair looked away from each other and saw none other than Fred Weasley II standing before them.

"I think the question is, what are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

"James told me to meet him and everyone else here at noon." He answered. "But I don't see them anywhere. D'you know where they went off to?"

Teddy and Victoire met eyes. Should they tell him? Victoire gave a curt nod. "It's okay," She told her boyfriend.

"James went back in time."

Fred's eyes widened. "Wicked! Wait, hang on, why hasn't he let me in on the fun?"

Victoire shrugged. "We dunno. We don't even know who else went. We received a letter from Rose when we were in London; she never said who went with her. Knowing James though, he's likely the one that influenced her to go."

"Rose went too? Rose Weasley the Prefect time-travelled?" Fred asked in a state of shock. His cousin was a stickler for the rules and always stayed on the safe side. "It'd be more believable if Albus went, but _Rose_?"

"Al probably tagged along too," Teddy assumed."If those three went back in time, it's safe to say that Lily and Hugo went as well."

"Where did they end up? And how?"

"The letter says they used Hermione's time turner to travel back when their parents were their age," the Metamorphmagus answered. "Dammit, I wish Rose wasn't so vague! How are we supposed to know what year they ended up in?"

"I can help you!" Fred said with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"How?" Victoire questioned skeptically.

"You'll see. But you have to promise to let all of our other cousins to come back in time with us!"

Teddy and Victoire both groaned. "Fine," Teddy agreed. Victoire, however, didn't look so sure.

"Are you sure?"

"If it gets those five back to the right time period, I'm fine."

Fred grinned and took a Galleon out of his pocket. Teddy and Victoire realized that it was one of the fake Galleons Hermione had created in her fifth year for Dumbledore's Army. They all had one now, when Harry and Ron insisted that the Weasley-Potter clan all needed a method of communication.

"Right then, the others should be on their way any minute now. Let's go over the plan before while it's only the three of us, shall we?"

* * *

Within the next ten minutes, Fred, Teddy, and Victoire were joined with five other Weasley children. Dominique, Louis, Molly, Audrey, and Roxanne stood in Ron and Hermione's small living room, going over the plan so the five newcomers were caught up.

"It's simple, really," Fred assured. We go to the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts and wish to travel back in time." He beamed, proud of his ingenious idea.

"One problem," Roxanne interrupted. "It's summertime and we're nowhere near Hogwarts!"

Fred glared at his twin. "Oh, how naive you are, Annie. What's Hogwarts full of?"

"Ghosts?"

"Teachers?"

"Magic?"

"Food?"

Fred sighed. His cousins and twin sister were so far off. "Fireplaces! Hogwarts is full of fireplaces!"

"What's that got to - oh," Molly said, as she slowly comprehended her cousin's plan.

"It's brilliant, isn't it?" Teddy beamed. "All we have to do is use to Floo network to get to Hogwarts!"

The other seven all smiled. "Let's do it then!" They exclaimed in unison.

* * *

If there's anything Victoire hated more than Apparating, it was travelling by Floo Powder. Yes, it never caused her to get sick, but it did leave her designer robes dusty and filthy.

She had ended up in the Gryffindor Common Room, with no sign of her cousins or Teddy. She figured they must have all ended up scattered across Hogwarts and decided to look for them.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be relaxing on your holiday?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Oh, I've got more important things to take care of," She replied. Victoire immediately saw Teddy, who was already on his way up to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Vicky!" He exclaimed, delighted to find his girlfriend.

"Teddy-bear!" She smiled, equally delighted.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," A voice said behind Teddy. Victoire realized that the other six were right behind him, and their small display of affection was disgusting them.

"Can we just go and do what we came here for?" Louis asked impatiently.

"Oh, right," Victoire blushed. "Off to the Room of Requirement then."

They all but sprinted to the Room of Requirement in a haste to rescue their cousins. Once they were facing a great empty wall, however, they had to stop and think.

"What are we supposed to wish for?" Audrey asked.

"Uhm, here. Let's try this," Teddy began pacing back and forth and two great doors were soon where the empty wall once was.

"What did you wish for?" Victoire asked.

"I specifically asked the Room of Requirement for a way to go back to exactly where and when James, Al, Rose, Lily, and Hugo were at the moment." He answered. "Come on then, let's go and get them back before their parents realized they're missing."

* * *

**I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT T_T This is more of a filler chapter, so it can't really be too terribly long. I just felt I should focus a bit more on what everyone in the future was doing. But I promise that the next chapter will be back in 1997 at the Burrow. **

**Reviews = Love. **


	6. New Arrivals

**Oh man, I'm kind of freaking out right now because I found an old notebook from eighth grade with the next chapter to this story AND I just now checked this story's stats and people never stopped reading this, even after a three-year-long hiatus, which I think is insane. Amazing, but insane nonetheless. **

**Anyways, I seriously apologize for not updating! I've pretty much abandoned my publishing days, though I still read fic on a daily basis (I tend to hang around more often on ao3, but I guess FFN is good as well). I wouldn't even be updating right now, but like I said, I found this notebook with chapter six of BWWETO and I figured I owed it to you guys to at least publish this. Keep in mind that this next chapter was written by my thirteen-year-old self, so the writing's sub-par. But then again, this whole story is sub-par, at least in my eyes, so I guess that doesn't really matter. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this, and who knows, maybe I'll be motivated to finish this! Tell me in the reviews if this is worth picking up again!**

* * *

"Y'know, I just realized that we don't know much about all of you," Ron said one morning during breakfast.

"What do you mean?" Hugo asked.

"Well," Ron began. "I know you're my children - well not _all_ of you, but Rose and Hugo are, so I suppose that's good, but I want to know about all of your lives. You guys feel like strangers."

"I agree with him for once," Ginny supported, grabbing a strip of bacon from the centre of the table.

"Oh, yay!" Lily exclaimed. "Sounds like fun!"

"Lils, of course you think it's fun," Al sighed. "Your first night at Hogwarts, you told your whole life story to everyone in the Gryffindor common room."

James snorted. "That was a laugh. Every time someone started to fall asleep, you smacked them and demanded they listened."

"It's not so funny if you were one of the people that got slapped!" Rose cried, rubbing her cheek from the memory. "It was hardly necessary, Lily, especially considering I already knew everything about you."

Lily looked scandalized. "I just wanted to make friends, and I figured introducing myself to everyone was the way to go about things!"

"And smacking people will make people want to be your friend?" Al retorted.

"Well, I guess that wasn't very smart, but I was eleven!"

Arthur, though very amused by the conversation, decided it was best to stop it before things got out of hand. "All right, kids, let's get on with telling us about yourselves, shall we?"

Lily perked at this. "Okay! I'm Lily Potter, as you know, and I'm daddy's favourite!" She smiled smugly at Harry, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he was still not used to the idea of having children. Albus rolled his eyes at this while James stuck his tongue out at his younger sister.

"I play Quidditch and I'm a seeker for the Gryffindor team. I -"

_BOOM._

Out of nowhere, there was a tangle of limbs all over the breakfast table. Lily could make out about eight different people, all of whom she recognized.

"Fred, get your arse out of my face!"

"Whose arm is this?"

"_Ew!_ Teddy, get this egg out of my hair!"

"I would if I knew where your head was, love."

"Louis, did you even bother showering today?"

"Roxanne, you're suffocating me!"

"Can we all quit complaining and attempt to untangle ourselves?"

It took a good five minutes for the new arrivals to get out of this predicament, and once they were all free and off the table, the food was very well damaged and squashed, leaving a terrible mess.

"I guess breakfast is over then," Hugo sighed. He was heartbroken - he'd only had four eggs and nine strips of bacon.

"Rosie, dear, who are these people?" Molly asked. Her natural instinct was to be defensive - they were in the middle of a war, after all - and point her wand at the newcomers, but given the current situation, she stopped herself.

"Oh, they're all your grandchildren too, so don't worry. But I'm sure they'd rather introduce themselves."

"Please tell me they're not all ours," Ron muttered to Harry. Both paled.

"Relax," Tonks smiled. "You have five other brothers. Most are probably your nieces and nephews." Ron and Harry visibly relaxed.

Al, who chose to ignore Ron and Harry's exchange, was perplexed. "How did you guys get here? It's not like Aunt Hermione's just got another time turner lying around."

"Room of Requirement," The eldest boy answered simply. The others from the past exchanged confused looks, all because of the boy's turquoise hair. He didn't look like he could be anyone's son. "I didn't mean for _all _of us to come, but Fred insisted.

The redhead boy to his left shrugged. "I wanted to give all of my cousins an equal opportunity."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Sorry, but can you properly introduce yourselves?" She directed at the newcomers. It was best to get introductions out of the way so she and the other residents of the past could feel more at ease with the new group.

"Oh, right, of course," said the boy with blue hair. "Anything specific you all want to know?"

The room suddenly burst with sound, with several different voices chattering away at once.

"Name and age, of course."

"Do you all play Quidditch?"

"Tell us what house you're in!"

"It's vital for us to know who your parents are."

"It's not _that _vital."

"Ron, you dolt, of course it is!"

"Ooh, tell us any additional information about yourselves that you find interesting!"

"Don't overwhelm the poor children!" Molly demanded. The room suddenly got quiet and all eyes were on the children from the future.

"Now," Molly said with a wide grin on her face. "Whoever would like to go first, feel free to start now."

"I'll go," said the pretty blonde girl. Harry couldn't help but notice that she looked very similar to Fleur.

"My name is Victoire Weasley." Molly groaned. The name sounded French. She realized that Bill's and Fleur's marriage was inevitable. "My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. I'm twenty right now, but back when I was a student at Hogwarts I was a Ravenclaw. I personally think Quidditch is gross, but I still watch a couple of games every now and then. It's hard not to, considering I come from a Quidditch-crazed family."

Fleur smiled. "You zound just like me." She stated in her heavy French accent.

Victoire nodded. "I am just like you, and I think anyone will agree."

Molly looked past her dislike of Fleur and was overwhelmed with joy at the sight of her beautiful granddaughter. "Next?" She asked, beaming.

Another girl with long silvery hair stepped forward.

"Hi, all." She smiled. "I'm Dominique Weasley - Dom for short - and I'm Vicky's younger sister. I'm a seventh year Ravenclaw, and unlike my sister, I am absolutely mad about Quidditch."

Ron gave her an approving look.

"I play Chaser and I'm captain of the Ravenclaw team." She finished. Bill beamed and Fleur enveloped her in a hug.

"My turn!" A strawberry blond boy piped up. All eyes were on him. "I'm Louis Weasley, the last of the French Weasleys. I'm fifteen and I'm in Gryffindor, unlike my sisters, and I'm partners-in-crime with my cousins Fred and James," Fleur and Hermione frowned at this. "The three of us are often called the third generation of Marauders."

"Who's the second?" Harry asked.

"Uncle Fred and Uncle George, of course," He replied. "It would have been you, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron, but you guys are the Golden Trio."

"Really now?" Hermione said with an amused expression.

"Yeah, that's what everyone at school refers to you three as," Ginny explained.

"Well, that's certainly news to us," said Ron.

Louis cleared his throat. "Moving on, then. I used to play Quidditch, but I quit last year and Lily replaced me as Seeker."

Lily flustered. "You make me sound bad now!"

"No, I didn't mean it that way," Louis laughed. "I was considering quitting anyways."

Deciding to interrupt before her cousins' conversation escalated, Molly spoke up.

"Hello everyone, my name is Molly Suzanne Weasley," Harry noted that this girl had an air of haughtiness to her. It reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I am seventeen years old, in Gryffindor house, and I am pleased to inform you all that I am Head Girl."

Rose rolled her eyes. Her cousin was a prat.

"I think Quidditch is for neanderthals - I'd much rather spend my time reading. My parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley."

The elder Molly's eyes watered. Did this mean Percy came back?

"H-He named you after m-me," Molly blubbered as she engulfed her granddaughter in a hug. "That's s-so sweet!"

The younger Molly smiled and her haughty demeanor slowly faded, but she ruined the moment by saying "Grandma, you're getting tears all over my new robes."

The first Molly laughed. "Of course, sorry, dear," She released the teenage girl from her tight embrace. "Who's next?"

"Me, I suppose," This girl looked like a near carbon copy of the future Molly, though her face had a softer expression and she didn't appear to be as haughty.

"I'm Lucy Weasley, Molly's sister, and I'm named after my grandmother as well - my other one, of course. I'm sixteen years old and I'm in Hufflepuff," George snorted. Lucy looked scandalized.

"My mother was a Hufflepuff," She glared.

"I was in Hufflepuff too, y'know," Tonks said, glaring at George.

George gulped, suddenly fearing for his life. "Right, sorry." He croaked. Lucy looked smug.

"Right, well anyways, where was I? Oh right, Quidditch!" Lucy's face brightened considerably. "I'm Hufflepuff's Keeper, and our team is far better than Gryffindor's."

"I RESENT THAT!" James yelled, jumping out of his seat. Many other Gryffindor players, including ones from the past, appeared agitated but did not have an outburst like James.

"Shut it, git. You know it's true!" Lucy snapped. When James kept protesting, she replied with "I hope you know that I'll be of age a few months before you, and I can hex you all I want then."

This shut James up. Lucy gave a smug smile. Quidditch was the one thing the entire family could bond over, but it also caused most of the fights amongst the cousins.

"Anyways, I'm done. Teddy, wanna go next?"

The blue-haired boy shook his head.

"I think it'll be best if I go last. Roxanne, why don't you go instead?" He said to the girl next to him. She nodded and sat up.

"My name is Roxanne Weasley, but don't you dare call me Roxy or I'll have to hex you," She threatened. The people from the past laughed, but those who knew Roxanne knew she wasn't joking. "I hate being called Roxy because it feels too childish. Same goes for Anne. Neither are okay with me."

"What about Annie?" George asked.

"Well, only my dad calls me that, and it's never in public. Considering you are a younger version of my dad, though, I'll let it slide." She answered.

George's eyes bulged. "You're my daughter?"

"Well, obviously, seeing as I just called you my father," She said sarcastically.

"But you look nothing like me!"

"Understandable, but I take more after my mum," She answered. "While almost everyone else in the family has red hair and freckles, I have darker skin and brown hair because my mum's Angelina Johnson."

Fred spoke up. "Hang on, Angelina? Your mum is Angelina Johnson?"

Each of Roxanne's cousins stiffened. They had all hoped to avoid any sort of uncomfortable questions that would lead to any major facts being revealed.

Realizing her mistake, Roxanne visibly paled. "W-Well, yes, she is. Is that a problem?"

"Just a slight one, seeing as she is _my _girlfriend, after all," Fred answered.

"Relax Fred, she probably got me confused with you," George joked.

Fred smiled at his twin, but continued on. "Not to mention that Rose told me the other night that I never marry. Is there a reason for that?"

The new arrivals all stared at Rose. "Why would you say that?" Dom whispered frantically to her.

"I panicked!" She whispered back.

"Fred, leave the poor girl alone. Naturally she can't tell us _everything _that happens," Remus said, knowing where this was going.

"I die, don't I?" Fred croaked.

The family from the future all shifted uncomfortably and avoided any sort of eye contact with Fred. Their reactions alone confirmed it for him.

"But what about George?" He asked, his voice now a whisper. He looked over at his twin, who had tears brimming his eyes. He heard a loud sob, but it had come from neither of them. Looking over to his left, he saw his mother being comforted by his father as tears streamed down her face.

"H-He's only a boy!" Molly wailed.

"When does this happen?" George demanded, looking over at the group of time travelers.

Each of the cousins looked over at Teddy. It was an unspoken rule in the Weasley-Potter clan that Teddy always spoke for their entire group. Though he was not an official member of the Potters nor the Weasleys, everyone always looked up to him as their older brother. He was the voice of reason amongst the cousins, and more often than not was he the peace delegator between the parents and the kids when someone was in trouble. Now, in this situation, the cousins were expecting him to decide.

"Is it safe to tell them?" Lily asked.

Teddy cast Muffliato before speaking. "Well, I mean, they already know what happens, so don't you think they deserve to know the details surrounding it?"

"While that's a reasonable choice and all," Lucy interrupted. "What if they try to stop this from happening?"

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" Louis asked. "It'd be brilliant to have our uncle in the future!"

"Louis, that's magnificent, but there are two very good reasons why Uncle Fred should stay dead and they're sitting right here with us," Molly answered, looking over to Roxanne and Fred.

"Yeah, or would you rather not have us around?" Fred asked.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. But I still think we should tell them."

"Can't we just Obliviate them before we leave?" James asked Teddy.

"That seems fair," Teddy agreed. He looked at the rest of the group. "Do we all agree on this?"

Several heads nodded at once and Teddy lifted the Muffliato Charm.

"Okay, here's what we decided," Teddy addressed the group from the past. There were several tear-stained faces looking up at him. "We will answer any of your questions about the future, _but _I will have to Obliviate each and every one of you before we leave. We can't have you messing up our lives by trying to change something."

"Certainly not!" Molly said. "I am going to save my son and I will not allow you to alter my memory!"

"Mollywobbles, please be more understanding," Arthur said. "I'm sure they have a good reason for this."

"After all, terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time," Remus said, smiling at Hermione.

Molly began to protest further, but George interrupted her. "Okay, yeah, we all agree to your conditions. Can you tell us what happens now?"

Teddy looked at Roxanne and Fred. "Do you want to tell them, or shall I?" He asked.

Roxanne and Fred exchanged glances and both understood they agreed with each other. "Well, we'd really rather not," Fred said.

Teddy nodded.

"Fred, George, I'm sure you both know there's a war going on in this time period." Both nodded. "At the final battle at Hogwarts, there was an explosion caused by a Death Eater over by where Fred was fighting. He - well, he didn't make it."

Molly let out another loud sob.

"Wow... well that's... wow," Fred said, dumbfounded.

"If you excuse us, Fred and I -" George said.

"- Need to step outside for a moment," Fred finished.

Teddy nodded and the twins left the room.

"I think it's best for us to take a break for a moment and we can finish introductions when everyone's in a better mood," He said. The room slowly emptied one-by-one, until there was only Molly being comforted by Arthur.

"We have to change this."


End file.
